


The hug

by WinkieCharm



Series: Do you believe in fate? [1]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkieCharm/pseuds/WinkieCharm
Summary: When Emma's death makes Will isolate himself from everyone, Frankie is there to comfort him.





	The hug

So Emma was dead. 

It have been four days since he last spoke to her. 

The funeral was in London and Will left from New York alone, finding everyone there. And after everything that happened he isolated himself, needing some time to organize his thoughts. He didn't know how to act and didn't know what he was feeling, whether it was sadness, anger, or relief that she hadn't suffered at all. 

He hadn't cried though. Will felt the tightness in his chest, but he couldn't get it out.

He was on the couch when he heard two light knocks on the door. But he made no move to open it, he didn't even bother to respond.  
The knocks are stronger.

"Will, I know you're there"

"Go away Frankie!" He speaks in a louder tone, but she barely hears.

"Open the door." Her tone was calm but firm.

She received no answer back and she knew he wasn't going to open for her.

Frankie sat on the floor with her back against the door and puts the bag of food that she brings to the floor.

"I'll be here when you want to talk, ok?"

But again she didn't hear nothing. She knew what it was like to feel the loss of someone you love. She had already felt in double when she lost her parents years ago.

She sat there waiting for him. It seemed hours passed when she heard the sound of Will's footsteps approaching. She got up quickly as soon as she heard the sound of the key opening the door.

Will was in front of her, in a grey FBI sweatpants and a navy blue T-shirt. He was tired, she could tell. His eyes down and deep, it seemed that he didn't sleep for days, and he was unshaved.

"Hi" she says in a whisper, not knowing if he had heard her

He turns and starts walking toward the sofa, leaving the door open for her. She picks up the food bag from the floor, enter the apartment and close the door behind her.

He was sitting on the couch, practically lying down, with his legs on the coffee table and his head against the sofa. The whiskey bottle was empty lying next to him, the dishes were dirty and his suitcase was lying on the floor. Probably the suitcase was that one he had prepared to visit Emma before she died, she thought since she didn't remember seeing him with one during London.

She drops the food on the counter and walks slowly toward him. Even with his eyes closed, he felt her presence.

"What are you doing here, Frankie?" His tone was harsh, but she didn't care.

She sat next to him and he turned his head at her looking into her eyes.

"I came to see if you needed anything?" She said in a soft voice.

"I am fine!"

"Yea, I don't think you are! How long has it been since you take a shower?" He snorts at her. "Do you at least eat or drink anything other than pizza and whiskey in those three days?" Her voice had risen.

"Seriously, did you come to give me a lesson?" He takes his feet off the table and sits down on the couch properly.

"I came to see how you are!" She gets closer to him.

"You came to see how I am!" He talks in a sarcastic tone. "Do you want to know how am I?" He screams this time, scaring Frankie. He had never spoken to her in that tone before. "My girlfriend just got murdered, Frankie! I ... I do not know what to do!" He says the last sentence almost in a whisper, putting his hands on his face, and resting his elbows on his legs.

Frankie moved from the couch and sat down on the coffee table facing Will.

"Will look at me!"

But he remained in the same position. She took his hands and put them down, making him look at her.

"What you're feeling now is normal. It will pass with time"

"How do you know?" He seemed lost

"When I lost my parents I thought my world was over. I isolated myself from everyone, I began to think that I was responsible for their death because they were going to see me when everything happened."

He had forgotten this detail about her. She had been through something a thousand times worse than he and she was still there helping him.

"What you're feeling is normal. You'll feel guilty, anger, there will come up to a point that you will feel anger of Emma because she left you here, but over time this anger and sadness will disappear. Slowly you will learn to let those feelings go and what is left will be happy memories that you two had. You understand?"

Will nodded slightly.

Will's eyes was like a needy child looking for comfort. His eyes starting to water made her heart ache. She loved him so much to the point of feeling heartbroken seeing him going through all of that, and if she could she would take the pain out of him and transfer it to her.

She came closer to him and hugged him. He had no reaction at first, but it didn't take him two seconds to respond. It was the first hug they ever had, a comforting hug that made everything that was stuck inside him come out. He tightened his arms on her and for the first time he allowed himself to cry.

So they stayed like that for a long time, until he calmed down and his breathing returned to normal. He finished the hug and step back a little.

"I'm sorry about that." He quickly looked at her, and then looked down. Was he ashamed?

Frankie lifted Will's head and with the palm of her hands she wiped his tears as much as she could. She gave him a slightly smiling, showing him that everything was fine.

"What do you think of going to take a shower while I give a quick fix here and as soon as you finish we eat what I brought?"

"And what did you bring?"

"Lasagna. Your favorite!"

Her heart warms a little when she sees a smile forming on his face. It wasn't a smile he used to give her, but it was the beginning. She watches him get up, walk towards the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Frankie knew it would take a while for him to accept what had happened but she also knew that in the end everything would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked. Feel free to comment and leave kudos


End file.
